Triangle amoureux
by Missy Tagada
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre. D'une demande entre amies, d'une découverte. A un âge où on se cherche encore, l'amour c'est compliqué. Surtout quand on s'appelle Alex et qu'on a dix-sept ans. UA


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. C'est mon premier OS dans cet univers, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez, appartient à Disney, je ne touche absolument rien en postant cet OS, et promis, je remettrais l'univers dans le même état avant de le rendre.

**PS** : Pour comprendre cet OS, prenez bien en note qu'Alex et Justin ne sont pas de la même famille.

**Petite note** : Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais dédier cet OS, à une personne qui m'est très chère. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais pourtant tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es ma correctrice, pour bon nombre de mes histoires, tu es une aide très précieuse quand je bloque sur un chapitre, tu es même celle vers qui je me tourne quand je n'ai pas le moral, tu m'aides à réfléchir et à trouver des solutions à chaque fois que je bloque mais avant d'être tout ça, tu es une fille qui compte beaucoup pour moi et une amie qui m'est très chère. Alors ma petite **Hermès**, en ce grand jour qui est ton anniversaire, je te dédie et t'offre ce petit OS. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et même bien trop peu, pour te montrer combien je t'apprécie mais j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir. Je l'ai écrit juste pour toi et aujourd'hui je t'en fais cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire Cricri, et profite bien de cette journée. _I like you!_

« - On ne peut pas, soupirai-je en continuant de l'embrasser. Si jamais Gigi l'apprend, elle va me tuer !

« - Je m'en fiche ! Je n'aime pas Gigi. Elle ne me fait pas perdre la tête comme toi et j'ai pas envie de l'embrasser quand elle me parle …

Je le comprends. Pourtant, je sais que je fais une erreur. Cette histoire, je n'aurais jamais du la commencer. Justin ne devrait pas sortir avec moi. Ok, on se cache depuis un mois déjà mais, on ne devrait pas. Je sais qu'il vit mal cette relation et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Au fond, je sais qu'il a raison, on ne fait rien de mal lui et moi, pourtant, je ne peux pas m'afficher avec lui. Du moins pas avant d'en avoir parlé à ma meilleure amie. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Je sais déjà comment elle va le prendre comme une trahison, et elle aura raison.

Toute cette histoire a commencé début décembre. Il était nouveau et venait d'arriver. Dès la première seconde où elle l'a vu, Gigi en est tombée amoureuse. Je sais, pour ceux qui la connaissent, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, étant donné qu'elle tombe amoureuse toutes les semaines. Seulement, là je savais que c'était différent et j'avais raison. Et même s'il ne la regardait jamais, ne remarquait pas tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, elle s'accrochait. Elle a rapidement demandé à Mike, mon meilleur ami, qu'il aide Justin à s'intégrer à notre bande d'amis. Mike a bien sûr accepté. Il ignorait qu'elle aimait Justin, tout comme elle ignore que mon meilleur ami l'aime en secret depuis trois ans. Résultat trois jours plus tard, Justin faisait partie de nos amis. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, sauf moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je voyais mal ce rapprochement. Il ne me plaisait pas bien sûr, ou du moins, je le croyais, avec son air sérieux, son besoin de parler de cours, même si ce qu'il dit est toujours percutant, il réussit même à rendre un cours de math amusant, c'est dire ! Mais il aime les choses classiques et que les situations soient carrées. Tout l'inverse de moi, qui aime partir dans tous les sens, agir sans réfléchir et faire ce que je veux au moment où j'en ai envie.

A cause de nos caractères opposés, on est très vite rentré en guerre. Il voulait me faire rentrer dans le rang, me donner envie de travailler en cours, et de réussir mes examens. Moi, la cancre du groupe, qui s'arrange pour arriver en retard à la plupart des cours. Il voulait me changer en Gigi. Parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle est toujours à l'heure, comprend et suit ce que raconte nos profs alors que je dessine ou dors carrément sur ma table. De mon côté, je passais mon temps à vouloir le faire moins réfléchir, devenir plus spontané mais il en était incapable. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Un soir, Gigi m'a demandé de me rapprocher de lui pour découvrir ce qu'il aimait faire, ses goûts et ses dégoûts. J'aurais pu dire non. Et j'aurais du, mais … C'est ma meilleure amie et puis, elle me laisse copier sur elle pendant les contrôles. Le moins que je puisse faire en retour, c'est bien de prendre des renseignements sur un garçon, non ? Alors j'ai dit oui. Même si je trouvais le garçon plus ennuyant qu'un film sur les roches du jurassique. C'est comme ça qu'à commencé ce problème.

Dès le lendemain, j'ai coincé Justin dans un couloir. En fait, je l'ai guetté. Gigi m'avait dit qu'après le déjeuner, il allait à son casier chercher ses affaires puis allait lire à la bibliothèque. Franchement, si ce n'était pas passionnant ça comme pause … Je trouvais ça carrément incompréhensible de vouloir s'enfermer en plein mois de janvier, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu qu'il quitte le réfectoire et je l'ai suivi, sous le regard insistant de Gigi. Il était dos à moi entrain de ranger ses livres dans son sac quand, sans crier gare je me suis mise à hurler :

« - Attention l'araignée !

J'avoue, j'ai ris en le voyant faire un bon gigantesque. Il s'est retourné, le regard noir et a claqué la porte de son casier.

« - désolée Justin, vraiment ! Je voulais juste savoir … Ce soir, après les cours, tu accepterais de m'aider pour le devoir de math ?

Comme si j'avais envie de réussir mon prochain test, tiens ! Enfin, c'était la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui et le faire parler. Il a accepté en souriant, pensant sûrement qu'il déteignait sur moi et j'ai fait mine d'en être ravie. Au fond de moi, je préférais aller me pendre avec un élastique mais bon. Il est partit à la bibliothèque et c'est quand la porte s'est refermée que je me suis aperçue qu'on n'avait pas décidé d'où on travaillerait. Je suis donc entrée en trombe dans la salle, m'attirant plusieurs regards noirs.

« - Hey, on se voit à _La Sub Station_, criai-je en restant à la porte alors que Justin était au fond de la salle. Hey Justin, je te parle !

« - Mademoiselle Russo, me reprocha la bibliothécaire en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oui, répondis-je en sortant mon sourire le plus innocent.

« - Ici, c'est la bibliothèque, pas la cafétéria. On ne crie pas !

« - Oh, désolée, je l'ignorais, répondis-je toute mielleuse.

« - Vous viendriez plus souvent, marmonna-t-elle alors que j'entrai.

Elle me tourna le dos et je fis la grimace. Pourquoi je viendrais ? La dernière fois, j'ai squatté un ordi pour jouer en ligne et elle m'a foutu à la porte. Son excuse était que les ordinateurs n'étaient pas là pour qu'on puisse jouer. Comme si on pouvait faire autre chose ? Depuis, elle m'a interdit de revenir sauf si je me décidais à étudier. D'ou mon absentéisme croissant. Arrivée derrière Justin, je posai mes mains d'un coup sur ses épaules et il sursauta, en faisant peur à sa voisine qui hurla.

« - Mademoiselle Russo, cria la gardienne de la bibliothèque.

« - J'y suis pour rien, madame ! C'est elle qui a crié, répondis-je en criant à mon tour. Alors Justin c'est d'accord, repris-je plus bas. A dix-sept heures à _La Sub Station_ ?

« - C'est d'accord, répondit-il amusé.

Sur ces mots, je repartis et passant devant le bureau de la gardienne, je m'arrêtai.

« - Non, mais vous êtes au courant que c'est une bibliothèque ici ? On ne crie pas ! Sauf quand on est au zoo, la réprimandai-je.

Elle me fusilla des yeux et je détalais. Première étape, c'était fait. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui. Quelle corvée, avais-je pensé à l'époque. La journée était passée trop vite et je m'étais trop rapidement retrouvée en tête à tête avec lui. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il croyait _vraiment_ que je voulais réussir mon devoir.

« - Bon, on fait une pause, déclarai-je au bout de cinq minutes de supplice.

« - On vient de commencer Alex !

« - Raison de plus pour se reposer, faut pas y aller trop vite, décrétais-je. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Assieds-toi ! Si tu fais des pauses toutes les cinq minutes, je comprends que tu aies d'aussi mauvaises notes, soupira-t-il.

« - Et alors, je vais pas en mourir !

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il. J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, mais ce n'est pas pour bosser tes maths.

« - Si, assurais-je pensant l'inverse. Ecoute, faut que je réussisse ce test sinon je suis interdite de sortie et avec le film d'Edward Stonwedj qui sort le mois prochain … J'adore Stonwedj !

Il m'a alors regardé étonné et a sourit.

« - C'est la seule chose qu'on a en commun. J'adore également Stonwedj. J'ai vu tous ses films !

Suite à cette simple phrase, on a abandonné nos devoirs. De toute façon, mes parents ne m'avaient pas menacé de me punir. Le seule problème était que plus on parlait cinéma, plus je m'apercevais que Gigi et lui n'avait rien en commun. Elle détestait tous les films de Stonwedj et préférait les mélodrames que Justin et moi détestions.

Le lendemain, quand j'arrivai au lycée, Gigi était là, voulant savoir ce que j'avais appris. Grimaçant, je lui annonçais ce qu'il aimait et elle m'emprunta, du coup, tous les films du réalisateur pour devenir incollable. Seulement, personne n'aurait plus prédire qu'au déjeuner, il me reparlerait cinéma, avant de me demander mon avis sur les bandes sons de notre film préféré : Méfiez-vous de vos enfants. Un film génial, surtout grâce à cette fameuse B.O que j'écoutais en boucle. Chose étrange, ou pas, lui ne l'aimait pas. Il la trouvait trop flippante.

« - Attends les enfants ont été kidnappés et clonés, je te rappelle. C'est normale que la bande son soit flippante, le film en lui-même l'est. Comme chaque film de Stonwedj, expliquai-je passionnée par ce que je racontais.

Il m'assura du contraire et bientôt, nous nous lançâmes comme chaque fois, dans un débat stérile durant lequel chacun cherchait simplement à crier plus fort que l'autre.

Je ne revis pas Gigi de la semaine. Elle me rendit mes dvd le dimanche soir, arguant qu'elle devait en connaître autant que moi. De mon côté, j'avais souvent revu Justin. Je continuais mon enquête et chaque moment que je passais en sa compagnie me rendait plus accro, mais je l'ignorais. Bien sûr, j'aimais être avec lui, mais simplement parce que je voulais rendre service à ma meilleure amie. Pourtant, si c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas accepté d'aller voir le film de Stonwedj avec lui. Pire, je ne l'aurais pas caché à Gigi !

Au fil des rendez-vous, on a fini par flirter, mais seulement lorsqu'on était seuls. Dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec nous, je redevenais froide à son égard, cassante, même si je n'en avais plus envie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas mon attitude, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, moi-même, je ne me comprenais plus. Pour la première fois, depuis dix-sept ans, j'avais des secrets pour ma meilleure amie. Je taisais chacun de nos rendez-vous, ou je les lui racontais en lui cachant le fait qu'on flirtait. A ses yeux, c'était toujours des moments ennuyeux que j'acceptais de subir pour notre amitié. Même si je lui mentais effrontément, qui le saurait ? Hormis moi ? Personne ne devait savoir.

Cette situation déstabilisante dura quelques jours de plus puis Justin profita d'un de nos rendez-vous secret pour aborder la question. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi j'agissais en peste quand nous étions avec les autres.

« - Je … Je, balbutiais-je durant quelques minutes avant de craquer. C'est Gigi, les yeux brillants. Ecoute Justin, elle a craqué sur toi dès qu'elle t'a vu et a demandé à Mike de t'incorporer dans notre bande et après elle m'a prié de me renseigner sur toi et … Au début, je le faisais pour elle, mais plus je te côtoie, plus je t'apprécie mais je ne veux pas qu'on sache que …

« - J'ai compris ! Tu te renseignes juste pour ta meilleure amie, fit-il vexé. Tu te fous royalement de ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est ça ?

« - Non, assurai-je, même si j'ignore ce que tu ressens pour la cancre que je suis, je …

Je n'ai jamais pu finir ma phrase. Il m'a embrassé aussitôt et j'ai répondu. On était dans un parc, non loin de chez moi. Je pouvais tomber sur n'importe qui mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé, au contraire. J'avais envie de ce baiser. Lorsque nous nous sommes enfin séparés, j'ai secoué la tête.

« - Ecoute, soupirais-je, je ne peux pas, je… Ce n'est … Je suis désolée, dis-je à défaut d'autre chose. Si Gigi l'apprend, elle va me haïr ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! J'adorais qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi, crois-moi, mais pas maintenant et pas devant elle !

C'est comme ça qu'a commencé notre histoire secrète. On se voyait en cachette, nos mains se frôlaient au détour d'un couloir et on se donnait rendez-vous dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas fréquenté de nos amis. Seulement deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'on était au _Fortunas_, un café sympa en plein quartier bohème, Mike nous a découvert. On aurait pu dire qu'on était amis, mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, on s'embrassait à pleines bouches. On lui a tout avoué, avant de lui expliquer pourquoi on cachait notre histoire. Depuis, il nous aide. Il est notre alibi, quand on va au cinéma, ou qu'on se balade dans Manhattan.

Pour le moment, on est dans le métro. Gigi déteste le prendre. La dernière fois, un sans abri lui a demandé une pièce et comme elle a refusé de lui en donner, en décrétant qu'elle n'en avait pas, alors qu'elle venait de sortir de quoi s'acheter un soda, il a couru après elle. Depuis elle n'y met plus les pieds, j'ignore pourquoi. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça amusant. Pour le remercier, je lui ai même filé cinq dollars. Le lendemain ! Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et monte dans ma rame, direction la maison. J'ai passé un moment vraiment agréable. Seulement, je tombe de mon nuage dès que je rentre à la maison. Gigi est là, à m'attendre furieuse.

« - Tu étais où ?

Je réfléchis rapidement, pour savoir si on avait prévue de se voir, puis j'abandonne.

« - A Brooklyn, avec Mike, pourquoi ?

« - C'est vraiment étrange, sourit-elle. Je me suis baladée dans le quartier bohème tout l'après-midi !

Oh c'est mauvais pour moi ça.

« - Et j'ai vu une fille te ressemblant, dans les bras de Justin !

« - Je …

Je suis tentée de mentir, l'espace d'une seconde puis je me rends compte que c'est ridicule. Cette situation a assez duré.

« - Et alors ?

« - Et alors ? Je t'accuse de sortir avec Justin en cachette sans me le dire et tu ne cherches même pas à nier ?

« - Non ! Tu as raison, j'étais avec lui. Demande à Mike, il est au courant ! On est plus ou moins ensemble.

« - Plus ou moins, répète-t-elle incrédule. Depuis quand ?

« - Un mois !

A présent qu'elle a tout découvert, autant être honnête. Elle est anéantie, naturellement. A sa place, je le serais aussi. Elle me demande comment c'a commencé, si je l'aime, pourquoi j'ai rien dit, toutes ces informations qui lui font plus de mal qu'autre chose. Lorsque j'ai tout avoué, elle se lève, droite comme un I et me regarde fixement.

« - Nous deux, c'est fini Russo ! Tu m'as trahie, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Nous deu, c'est terminé.

Sur le moment, je pensais qu'elle divaguait. On était amies depuis la maternelle. Quand elle est partie, je suis restée inerte quelques minutes puis j'ai appelé Justin pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils venait de se passer, ainsi qu'à Mike ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nous couvrir. Gigi savait tout, les autres je m'en moquais. Je leur cachais volontairement la blessure que je ressentais face à l'attitude de notre amie espérant qu'elle aurait réfléchie le lendemain.

Malheureusement le lendemain, quand j'arrive en cours, à l'heure à titre exceptionnelle, Mike m'accueille en souriant.

« - Dis donc, c'est une journée à marquer au fer blanc. T'es à l'heure !

« - Ouais, mais ne t'y habitue pas, ris-je tout en fouillant le hall des yeux.

« - Elle ne t'a pas attendue, m'explique mon meilleur ami. Quand elle est arrivée, elle nous a raconté que tu l'avais trahis et qu'on devait choisir entre elle et toi, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir. Harper et moi, on s'est rangés de ton côté ainsi que Sabine et Justin naturellement, sourit-il, les autres sont partis avec elle ! Je suis désolé.

« - Et moi donc ! A cause de moi, tu ne vas plus pouvoir la regarder quand tu veux, soupirais-je. Je suis désolée Mike. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Je vais lui parler et …

« - Je m'en fiche. Une fille qui me demande de choisir entre ma meilleure amie et elle ne mérite pas que je t'abandonne ! Alors tant pis, je reste avec toi !

« - Et moi aussi, chuchote une voix à mon oreille.

Je souris et me tourne pour regarder mon copain. A présent, qu'on a plus besoin de se cacher, je l'embrasse dans le hall, nouant mes mains dans son cou.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne journée à tous.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
